Defending Tigress
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Ra, a male tiger comes to the Jade Palace to challenge Po for his tilte as Dragon Warrior. But he also has eyes for Tigress, Po's girlfriend. Will Po beat Ra or will he lose everything defending the woman he loves? Find out and please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kung Fu Panda characters

Defending Tigress

Po was in his room making something for Tigress. They were black gloves with the fingers cut off so she could extract her claws for when she needed them. He was making them for her so in case it got cold her hands wouldn't freeze during a battle. When they were done he wrote a small saying To: Tigress From: Po. It was short and sweet and he hoped she would like them. Very carefully he looked out his door to make sure no one saw him and then very carefully crept into Tigress's room. Placing the gloves on her bed he began to leave. Slowly shutting her door he went off to the arena to train. "Hey Po what was taking you so long?" Crane asked in annoyance.

"Sorry I had something I needed to finish up before I came down", Po said softly. They began to spar just as Shifu came in to watch. Soon Monkey was fighting Viper and Mantis was soon sparring with Tigress, who had just come down. During his battle he noticed Tigress wearing the black gloves he made her. They exchanged glances for just a second as she winked at him. He returned the wink and continued sparring with Crane. Soon the two were alone by their favorite tree.

"Thanks for the gloves Po", Tigress said with a smile.

"Anytime Tigress", Po said with a smile.

"I should give you something in return", Tigress said softly inching closer to him.

"That is not necessary Tigress a simply thank you would be fine", Po said nervously.

"Oh but I insist", Tigress purred. She pounced on him and pinned him to the ground so he couldn't escape and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

When they broke apart Po said" Wow remind me to make you stuff more often". Tigress giggled as she rested her head on his chest. Just then they was a knock at the Jade Palace and Monkey answered it. A male orange tiger wearing a black tunic bowed before him.

"My name is Ra and I have come to face the Dragon Warrior", he said in a deep voice. His eyes were the color of emeralds and he was much built and would be a few inches taller than Tigress. Po was walking back to the Jade Palace with Tigress on his arms as he was telling her a funny joke.

"Hey Po you have another challenger", Monkey said as he let Ra in. When Ra saw Po and Tigress his eyes went wide. He leapt over to Tigress as he placed his paw in hers and kissed it.

"May I have your name fair maiden?" Ra asked in a loving tone.

"Uh my name is Tigress", Tigress answered not liking the way this male tiger was looking at her.

"What a beautiful name. My name is Ra," the male tiger didn't like it either and took Ra's paw off of Tigress's paw.

"You wished to challenge me Ra ?" he asked firmly. He tried to sound polite but did not like the way this male tiger was eying his girlfriend.

"Yes, I have traveled very far to find you and I wish to challenge you for your title", Ra said in an arrogant tone.

"Very well we shall fight tomorrow at dawn", Po said.

"Why wait are you afraid of losing to me Dragon Warrior?" Ra asked with a sneer.

"No but this will give us both a chance to train before the battle", Po said as he bowed to Ra. Then with Tigress still under his arm Po walked away.

"Allow me to show you to the training area and a spare bed", Monkey said breaking the awkward silence.

"Very well lead the way", Ra said. Later that day Shifu was informed of the battle and made arrangements for it to done by dawn. Po was training to make sure he would win. Ra may look tough but he may not be a good fighter. Still if he was Po would not underestimate his opponent. Ra however instead of training went in search of Tigress. He had never seen such a beautiful female tiger before and he heard about her fighting ability. When he became the Dragon Warrior he would ask Tigress to be his. With her by his side he would be unstoppable. "Excuse me Master Tigress may I speak with you?" Ra asked politely.

"Of course Ra but shouldn't you be training?" Tigress asked.

"No need I have total confidence in my fighting ability. Would you like to feel my muscles", Ra told her as he flexed.

"No thank you", Tigress said coolly. She began to begin punching the dummy again as Ra watched her.

"You know I have never met anyone as beautiful and powerful as you", he said with a smirk. He placed his hands around her waist as he whispered", You know we would make such a cute couple". Tigress pushed him back as she held in a growl.

"And you should know my heart belongs to the Dragon Warrior", Tigress hissed.

"Do not fear for soon I will become the new Dragon Warrior and your heart will belong to me", he said smugly.

"Not in a million years", Tigress said coldly as she crossed her arms.

"Tomorrow at dawn you will be mine fair Tigress", Ra said as he blew her a kiss. Tigress rolled her eyes but fear crept into her heart. What if Po did lose then what would happen? She found Po and told him what Ra had said.

"What he put his hands on you!" Po shouted in anger.

"Calm down Po nothing happened but just be careful", Tigress said.

"I will be and don't worry I won't let him take you away", Po said as he hugged her.

"I know you won't", Tigress said as a small tear fell from her face. Dawn approached and Ra was ready to fight the Dragon Warrior. Po bowed to Ra as did Ra then the battle began. Ra went flying toward Po and Po ducked and grabbed his tail slamming him into the wall.

"Point Po", Shifu said as Mantis placed a marker on Po's side.

"Lucky shot", Ra growled. He ran toward Po but Po ducked and used one of his paw's to strike Ra in the back.

"Point Po", Shifu said as another marker was placed on Po's side. One more point and Po would win.

"I will not lose to a pathetic excuse for a warrior", Ra hissed. He bared his teeth and launched at Po. He managed to hit Po in the stomach but Po got him in the jaw. Ra got a point but Po won the fight.

"The winner of the battle is Po", Shifu said with a smile. Tigress ran into Po's arms as she kissed him.

"I knew you would win", Tigress said happily.

"I did it mostly for you because you are worth fighting for", Po said happily.

"No I deserve to be the Dragon Warrior not you!" Ra screamed as he leapt at Po with a dagger in his hand. The way Ra was holding it he would hit Tigress. Po quickly spun around so he could protect Tigress. The dagger plunged into his side as blood trickled on the floor.

"No!" Tigress yelled as she held her beloved in her arms. The others tackled Ra to the ground and escorted him out of the Jade Palace.

"We need to get him to a bed and patch him up", Shifu said trying to hide his worry.

"Tigress", Po said in a voice below a whisper.

"Shoo don't speak my love you will be fine I promise", she said fighting back tears. Then she carried him into a spare bed while Shifu patched him up. Then Po was asleep as Tigress watched him unmoving till her beloved panda woke up. Soon she saw his eyes open and a smile appeared on her face. "Po you are okay", Tigress said happily.

"Yeah a bit sore but I'm okay. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Now that you are awake I am", Tigress said happily.

"What happened to Ra?" Po asked.

"He is gone and will never return", Tigress said.

"Good because I didn't like the way he was looking at you", Po said.

"Don't worry Po even if you weren't the Dragon Warrior my heart would belong to you", Tigress assured him.

"I love you Tigress", Po said as he kissed her hand.

"I love you too Po", Tigress said as she kissed his forehead. Then he fell back asleep and Tigress watched over him. Protecting him like he always did for her.

The end

Hope you enjoyed the story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
